


Day One: Alchemy

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Varian Appreciation Week 2019 [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Varian Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: This is my submission for the first day of Varian Appreciation Week over on tumblr that I’m also posting here.





	Day One: Alchemy

Varian just found himself unable to stand still as he paced around the castle lab. There were a few dozen bubbling vials scattered on the different tables and counters, each containing a unique compound or serum. Each one was meant for a different person. There was one that Rapunzel had asked for that would help keep her hair shiny, Eugene had asked for one that he could prank Lance with, and then one for himself. This particular serum was bright pink and it had a sugary sweet aroma. He wasn’t even sure why he had decided to make this one. This was meant to be a love potion....to make Cass at least fond of him for just 24 hours. He wasn’t even sure that it was going to work. It might not. He wasn’t even sure how he would get her to ingest it in the first place. He gently removed the vial from the small burner and poured it into an empty flagon, corking it closed soon after. The others could wait, this was one he really wanted to try out. Maybe he could convince her that it was a new kind of juice he had created. Summoning his courage, he left his lab with the flagon in hand and went to look for Cass....


End file.
